


Trakeena's Revenge

by KPfan1013



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Taking place during seasons four of Kim Possible and Jackie Chan Adventures, join out groups of heroes as they try to stop Trakkena from turning green again and ruling the world.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable





	Trakeena's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a rewritten version of Trakeena's Revenge. Chapter one takes place during episode one of season four of Jackie Chan Adventures.

It is raining heavily in the night and there are five swords put into a stone, covering the stone with trees. A man comes and puts one of the swords from the middle out of the stone and says "Go Galactic!". Then the thunder cracks and turns him into the red power ranger, the Red Galaxy Ranger.

After some time, in the darkness of the night, Leo starts a fight with the Shadowkhan. They are many but our red galaxy ranger Leo is only one. So it is hard for him to take out all the Shadowkhan himself. But he does not give up and keeps up the fighting.

In some distance Triskull appears and says, "Oh, red ranger! Haha..." and he vanishes with the Shadowkhan, after Leo gets beaten by the Shadowkhan and falls on the ground.

Leo sees the Triskull is escaping, so he stands up quickly and shouts out, "Wait...no". But it is too late, Triskull and the Shadowkhan have already escaped and have departed to another planet, which is called the planet Earth.

* * *

On the other side, on the planet Earth all the people are doing all the things they do in their daily life, unaware of the Triskull and the shadowkhan. The dark hand thugs escape from the prison with the help of Tarakudo.

Captain Black reaches out to Uncle's shop & tells Jackie, "Jackie, the dark hand thugs have escaped from the prison."

Then Captain black gets a call which says that the thugs have been located in the Miller Airfield. He ordered, "Send in every available agent."

But Uncle Chan snatches the cell phone from Captain Black and says in the cell phone, "Your assistance will not be necessary. Magic will defeat magic!" and they all started to get into Captain Black's van. But when Jade tries to go into the van Jackie stops her by saying that she has to study and remember all 50 states and their 50 capitals names. She gets irritated but goes back to the shop.

* * *

In the Miller Airfield Tarakudo and the dark hands are being ready to escape from there. Tarakudo says to dark hand thugs, "Serve me well and your reward will be great."

Finn replied, "Yeah.. About that. We appreciate you busting us out and all, Tarakudo-San, but the truth is, we are kinda burnt out on the whole Henchman-for-hire thing."

"Ah! You require motivation, then." tells Tarakudo and lifts up the oil drums beside them with his telepathic power, above them to a height and starts to fall those drums onto them. They all start to scream then when there remains only some inches, he stops. After this they all get scared and accept to work under Tarakudo.

Chow asks, "When do we start?"

Finn says, "Ready to work!"

Tarakudo replies, "That's the spirit! Now where is this 'Dark Hand Jet'?"

On the very moment Captain Black's van reaches the site in front of them. Seeing them Tarakudo asks dark hands about them, "Visitors?"

Finn replies, "Jackie Chan and friends!"

Ratso says, "He's always getting in our way."

Chow says, "So now would be an excellent time to bring on the ninjas!"

Tarakudo replies, "Not just yet. Ready the plane." and he starts to fly to the Jackie chan team with a roar.

Uncle Chan gets shocked after watching Tarakudo and says, "The symbol of the shadowkhan!"

Tarakudo replied, "What fun is a 'symbol' without drums?" and starts to throw oil drums at the Jackie Chan team with his mind power. They all run here and there but Tohru can not move his body even an inch because he was so fearful after watching Tarakudo. Captain Black helps him, but he gets a hit and he collapses. So Jackie transfers Tarakudo's attention to himself and starts to avoid his hittings.

Jackie runs to a plane and hides himself under the plane but there he finds Jade. Jade says that she has remembered all the names but she was wrong and in that time Tarakudo finds them.

Tarakudo finds out about Jade after watching her and says, "You. Ah! The former 'Queen of the Shadowkhan'. Returning to the forces of darkness?"

Jackie starts to run from Tarakudo holding her in his hand and says, "Thank you, no. Not today!"

Jade also adds, "Er.. what Jackie said."

Tarakudo replies, "In time. You are young."

Jackie puts her down and orders her "Find cover." and runs to Uncle and Tohru where they are fighting with Tarakudo. Jade watches that the plane starts to move where all the dark hands are sitting on.

Uncle and Tohru are trying their spells and Jackie gets there but Tarakudo vanishes from there. Uncle says, "Hmm. Spell work after all."

Jackie replies, "No. Something tells me the big head got on the plane."

Behind them Captain Black calls out for Jackie and takes him to the plane with a stair car. Jackie gets into the plane but is thrown out from the plane in a minute without any parachute.

Jackie starts falling and says, "Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!"

Captain Black watches Jackie falling and they get ready to catch him when he lands. But in some moments from that plane Jade comes out and she jumps out of the plane with a parachute.

Jackie is screaming and Jade comes near him and says, "Hey Jackie, never exit an aircraft without one of these!" and saves Jackie.

* * *

After that they follow Tarakudo and dark hands with their own aircraft from Captain Black. In the plane Tohru screams out from his dream, saying Tarakudo can be Japanese Oni. He says, "When I was a child growing in Japan, my mother told me tales of the Oni..Hideous, horned demons who would sneak into the rooms of disobedient children to eat their souls."

Jade replies, "So these Oni are like Japanese Bogeymen."

Uncle says, "Pfft! Fairy tales! Floating head cannot be 'Oni'. Because, Everyone who has controlled the shadowkhan has been Chinese! Shendu, Chinese! Daolong Wong, Chinese! But Oni is Japanese!"

After watching the radar signs, Jackie says, "Radar indicates the dark hand jet has landed in Hong Kong."

Uncle replies with a smile, "See? Hong Kong! Chinese!"

* * *

They all reach the place where Tarakudo is and it is Shendu's palace. Jackie and Uncle go into the palace but Tohru says, "Uh… I will stand guard outside."

Jade replies, "Don't be afraid, T. It's just a silly old head."

Tohru replies after gulping with fear in his eyes, "Just a silly old soul-stealing, shadowkhan-controlling head."

In the meantime Tarakudo and the dark hand thugs reach to a chest in Shendu's palace. Tarakudo says, "Ahh! Consider it a gift."

Ratso replies, "Oh, just like Christmas!"

Chow says, "Bet there is a ton of treasure in it!" and opens the chest with the help of ratso. But they all become sad when they see that there is only a mask within the chest.

Finn asks Tarakudo, "Dude, you brought us all the way just for a mask?"

Tarakudo replies, "It was from this 'mask' that Shendu drew the power to control his shadowkhan army and through which Daolon Wong's magic channeled. That very same power."

Then Tarakudo asks Hak Foo, "why don't you see how it fits?"

Jackie's team is hearing all those conversations of Tarakudo and the dark hand thugs from a distance. But when they hear out that they are going to use the mask Uncle signals Jackie to stop them.

So, when Hak Foo is going to put the mask on his face Jackie comes near him and collects the mask from him. Hak Foo gets angry and starts to punch Jackie but Jackie starts to dodge all the attacks from Hak Foo.

When Finn and Chow start running to help Hak Foo, Tohru appears in front of them blocking their way and he throws them from there.

Tarakudo gets angry and asks Fatso, "Again? Who are these people?"

Ratso replies, "Well, Jackie Chna is some kind of do-gooder, and the big guy over there used to be one of us, but now he is on their side, and the old guy pointing the blowfish…"

And now Ratso gets a shot from the Uncle when he enters the battlefield with Jade. Uncle asks, "Who else wants a piece of Uncle?"

Tarakudo says Uncle, "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Uncle replies with a smile, "Enlighten me."

Tarakudo replies, "Bow before Tarakudo, king of all shadowkhan, lord of all oni!"

Uncle gasps and says, "So you are Japanese!"

Meanwhile Tarakudo gives a shot of his mind power to the Uncle and Uncle falls to the ground.

Tarakudo replies Uncle, "Consider yourself enlightened."

Suddenly the morale of the Jackie tem drops down and Jackie throws out the mask to Tohru when Finn tries to get it from Jackie. But Tarakudo catches the mask in the air with his mind power and tries to put it on the face of Hak Foo. But meanwhile Jade jumps to get the mask and from the other side Chow also jumps to stop her. And in the last the mask falls on the face of Chow and he transforms.

Hak Foo says with a sad face, "Grr! I wanted that!"

Tarakudo asks, "Handsome devil, isn't he?"

He also says to his team, "Chow will stick around and familiarize himself with his new powers while we make further preparations." and he takes them with him and vanishes from there.

Jade asks, "What does he mean by 'further preparations'?"

Meanwhile Chow pushes Jackie back to the ground when he tries to pull out the mask from Chow's face and Chow says, "Four against one. Now, that hardly seems fair."

And Chow roars out.

Jade says to Jackie, "Uh… Jackie? I am getting the feeling this masked thing gives Chow the power to summon… Shadowkhan."

And now they all are surrounded by the shadowkhan and when Chow gives them a signal they all jump to them to fight.

They started fighting the shadowkhan, Jackie with his punches and kicks and Uncle with his blowfish. When Tohru is fighting with the shadowkhan he falls near Chow and when Tohru opens his eyes Chow scares him saying, "Boo!" and Tohru gets very scared.

Jade cheers up Tohru, "Face your fear, T!" and Tohru snaps out of his fear and jumps to Chow to kick his butt. But Chow is so powerful now, that he holds Tohru off the ground with his left hand only and says, "Light as a feather!" and throws him to the ground.

Meanwhile Uncle says, fighting with Shadowkhan, "Aiyyaa! We must remove the demon mask from the host in order to defeat shadowkhan."

He also added, "Jackie, one more thing. Keep shadowkhan busy, so Uncle can cast a proper spell."

Jackie replies, "I am trying, Uncle" and keeps fighting with shadowkhan.

Tohru asks, "What spell would that be, sensei?"

Uncle replies with a sign that he does not know.

But Jade calls them out and says, "Look here. Maybe this picture book can help."

Meanwhile Jackie distracts the shadowkhan and Chow by luring them to another room by saying, "Catch me if you can!" and Chow and shadowkhan follow Jackie with all their might.

In this room Jade asks Uncle looking at the inscriptions, "What do the inscriptions say Uncle?"

Uncle replies, "These are Japanese, Kanji. Uncle only reads Chinese."

Tohru says with a confused face, "Uh, I read Japanese… But it has been many years. In fact, I am probably too shaky, so forget that I mentioned..."

Uncle orders Tohru, "Tohru, read Kanji now!"

Tohru replies, "Yes, Sensei."

Meanwhile Jackie is running in another room & fighting with shadowkhan.

In this room they are trying to find a path to unmask Chow.

Tohru says, "The Kanji tell of ancient warriors who once cast a spell to defeat this oni, trapping its spirit within the mask. The key ingredient was Japanese steel… specially forged for a samurai sword."

Uncle replies, "Aiyyaa! We will not find steel of a samurai sword here because Shendu is not Japanese."

Jade thinks a little bit and smiles.

In the other room Jackie was escaping the shurikens of shadowkhan and Jade appears there and takes a shuriken and says, "Well, it does not say 'Made in Taiwan'."

But now Jackie is surrounded by shadowkhan after all the resistance and fighting. Chow tears off his shirt and jumps to Jackie with a punch.

In Uncle's room Uncle asks Jade, "Jade, what makes you certain this is Japanese steel?"

Jade replies, "I am not."

In Jackie's room fighting between Jackie and Chow continues and in the last Jackie falls down after getting beaten down by Chow.

Chow says, "It is over, Chan."

And then a sound comes to the room, so they all look to the door and there is Uncle chanting the spell with Tohru and Jade.

So Jackie replies with a smile to Chow, "Yes, it is."

After Uncle finishes the chant a green light comes to Jackie and his hands start to glow green.

Uncle says to Jackie, "Jackie, remove the mask." and Jackie jumps out to Chow and removes the mask from Chow's face.

After that Chow gives order to the Shadowkhan, "Destroy them." but they disappear.

And after Tohru scares Chow, he also runs from there.

Jackie says with the mask on his hand, "Perhaps this would be safer in the vault at section 13."

Uncle replies, "New evil has been defeated."

But Tohru adds, "Um… One more thing."

* * *

Meanwhile Chows reaches Tarakudo and his partners.

Tarakudo says, "You have failed me. Do not fret. It is but a minor defeat."

Finn says, "That's cool."

Ratso says, "Tarakudo is an ok guy."

Tarakudo also adds, "Besides, our mission has only yet begun."

Ratso asks, "It has?..."

* * *

In the Shendu's palace Tohru says reading the inscription, "It goes on to say… that Tarakudo once terrorized the land with his trusted oni generals. Each demon general controlled its own army which were comprised of a different tribe of shadowkhan."

Jade asks, "Uh, different how?"

Jackie says, "I would prefer not to have to find out."

Tohru adds, "Tarakudo's reign came to an end when the spirits of his generals were trapped within masks. Nine generals, nine masks."

Jade asks with a trembling voice, "Nine different tribes of shadowkhan?"

Uncle asks quickly, "What are we standing for?" and adds, "There are eight more masks which we must find before forces of darkness do."

Jackie says, "Let me guess. The masks were scattered across the earth?"

Tohru replies, "Yep. Uh, one more thing. Should the nine masks ever be revived, their combined power may summon enough shadowkhan to engulf the entire earth in eternal darkness."

Uncle gets scared and says, "Aiyyaa! Tohru must do research!"

Tohru asks, "He must?"

Uncle replies, "You were told childhood tales of oni by mother. You read Japanese. You are Japanese, so you must do research."

Hearing this Tohru gulps with fear in his eyes and replies, "Yes, sensei." and they all go to their home from there.

* * *

Meanwhile following the shadowkhan, Triskull arrives at the enforcers hideout. There the shadowkhan meets and bow to Tarakudo. Triskull sees it and thinks why those powerful fighters are bowing to a floating head. He asks Shadowkhan, "Why are you powerful beings bowing to a floating skull? Are you guys insane? What can this head even do to you?"

Tarakudo hears it and got angry. He replies, "Bow before Tarakudo, king of all shadowkhan, lord of all oni!"

"Hahah… you got me man. What a joke! You?...are the king of all shadowkhan? Lord of all Oni? Are you kidding me? Can you even manage to wash your face on your own?" asks Triskull.

"Enough of this. Kill this creature here now" orders Tarakudo to shadowkhan.

"Haha… I thought so. You couldn't even manage to kill me on your own. And you are saying that you are the king of all shadowkhan and lord of all oni… my foot." says Triskull to Tarakudo.

"By the way, what were you planning here? Any serious….?" asks Triskull.

"Enough of this insult. Do you think you are the most powerful here, so you can joke around here? Nobody wants you here, go away." says Tarakudo with anger and he pulls Triskull on the air and throws in the ground. Then he throws some stuff onto him.

Now Triskull understands Tarakudo's power and makes a plan as he understands now that the shadowkhan is in Tarakudo's control. He quickly makes his move and asks forgiveness to Tarakudo. Tarakudo also forgives him as he doesn't think that Triskull is a threat at all.

Then Triskull asks Tarakudo, "Anyway, what were you planning to do?"

Tarakudo replies, "I am trying to locate oni masks which are scattered around the world."

"Oni masks? You mean that masks, where the generals' powers are hidden?" asks Triskull.

"How do you know about them Triskull?... Wait a minute… You were one of my generals at that time. You were there with me when I ruled the land, if I am correct. Am I?" asks Tarakudo.

"You are correct, my lord. Forgive me for my foolishness. I was one of your generals at that time, but then I got banished into space and I reached another planet and stayed there for a very long time and my body changed according to its atmosphere. I was there for so long that I almost forgot everything on Earth. But now I want to help you my lord. I want to help you find all the remaining masks." says Triskull.

"Very well. I would love to have you on my side." says Tarakudo.

"But..." says and pauses Triskull.

"But, what Triskull? Do you have any problem?" asks Tarakudo.

"Yes my Lord. As you can see I lost all my powers to that mask and my body also has changed according to that other planet, so I am very weak here. If you can lend me some hands then that will be a help." replies Triskull.

Tarakudo gets suspicious but as he does not think Triskull as a threat he says, "okay, you will get help from the shadowkhan if you need, but for any other work you can ask anything from my henchmen."

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in two weeks for chapter two.


End file.
